Louis x Lestat: Dance with Me
by Bondomu
Summary: Small one-shot of Louis and Lestat from Anne Rice's "Vampire chronicles" Book #1- Interview with a Vampire: Lestat asks Louis to dance with him. [Fluffy and gay] If you don't like gay, don't read then.


**I apologize for my absolute lack of updates, since the holidays have ended and I'm back at school. Not to mention it is an extra hard year this year. I'm going to have almost no time. *sigh* I'm going to try and make a few small one-shots for different series (basically ones I haven't written for yet). **

**Warnings: Yaoi, or basically shounen-ai (light fluffy gay stuff) since it's nothing really full on.**

**[Start]**

The dim firelight burned through the darkness, illuminating the small book Louis was reading, carefully turning the old and dusty pages. Occasionally looking up to watch Lestat play some music on the piano. The song he was playing was calming and smooth, warming me inside and for some reason making me feel uplifted. The book I was reading wasn't very interesting, but yet not quite boring. It was a book on science.

Lestat stopped playing and slowly rose from his chair, pacing back and forth deep in thought. Eventually he slowed his pacing and made his way towards the chair beside me, sitting down gracefully and straightening out his grey coat. He let out a small smile that could only mean he was up to something; good or bad, Louis couldn't tell.

There was a minute of silence, before Lestat whispered something. "Dance with me."

Louis turned to the other vampire, closing his book and letting it rest in his lap. "Dance with you? Which style of dance could you be referring to?"

"Ballroom dancing." Lestat said, standing up and grabbing Louis's hands, pulling the other up.

Louis let out a small disgruntled noise as he was pulled to his feet by the handsome vampire. Lestat guided Louis's hand to his shoulder, placing his own on his waist, their other hands still together.

"I take it you surely know how to Ballroom Dance, yes?" Lestat smirked, talking in a low voice.

Louis nodded in reply, "Of course I know. Every educated gentleman knows it."

Lestat nodded, before starting the dance. They both swayed to the movements, going left, then right, then left, and so forth. Louis couldn't tear his eyes away from Lestat's, it was like he was in a trance, unable to break away even if he wanted to.

They had been dancing together for a good solid half hour, before Lestat finally slowed his pace and they stopped altogether. They stood there for a moment, still in their dancing position yet not actually moving. Finally Lestat made a small movement, a simple twitch on the corner of his, then stretching into a smile.

Leaning forward, Lestat closed the distance between them, gently placing his lips against the other vampires. A warmness, accompanied by a small tingle in his lips, Louis gently pressed into the kiss, moving his lips ever so lightly against Lestat's.

The kiss, of course, Louis had already interpreted, he could see it in Lestat's eyes, at least a minute before the other had actually taken action. he had ready himself, waiting for the moment Lestat made a move. The dance, then the kiss. It sounded so very cliche, like a story in a human romance novel, like the ones Claudia would read, when there is not much else left.

The sound of a far off door opening was heard, and the two vampires broke apart. "Claudia's back..." Louis said, sighing gently, wishing the moment to have lasted forever.

"Indeed she is..." Lestat said, hardly above a whisper.

In a swift motion, Louis darted forward and gave a quick kiss to Lestat, before going back to his chair and sitting down, once again picking up his book. He gave a small smirk to Lestat before continuing from where he left off.

Lestat smirked and turned to go back to his piano, gracefully opening the lid and resuming his music.

Claudia soon entered the room, walking straight to her corner, a small bunch of books in hand. She will not know of what just happened between the older vampires, but she is sure to find out one day. But that day will not be today, Louis muses to himself.

**[End]**

**This was really only meant to be a quick, short and fluffy one-shot. Considering the fact there is hardly any fanfiction for these two makes my heart sad. Also, to be honest, I'm really only used to writing anime/comic fanfiction (eg- Homestuck, or -Man). If there are any errors, please let me know and I will see to it that I correct them. **

**Thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you thought of it :) **


End file.
